Vamps in Love
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Vampire! Romania x France x Vampire! England. France and England are now ex-friends, but France finds himself back to where it all happens. Then another creature of the night sweeps into their life.


**As for Romania...**

**I've seen the name Vladimir used for him but that's the name of a city east of moscow, Russia. And the Russian president... So... Um... Awkward... Don't think of that though...**

**France x Romania x England**

**Francis x Vladimir x Arthur**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any hetalia characters. Only the plot, etc, etc. honestly, if I owned it why would I be on a FAN fiction site? It'd all be cannon *goes off in daydreams***

**A/N: I had lots of debate as who is the submissive one here, and well, don't kill me! But Romy-kun had to be the vamp (currently reading the original Dracula), and Arthur is all dark magic-ish... So the fashionista is the 'normal' one. Or at least as normal as the flirty frenchman can be. But that's enough from me~**

**Please enjoy and review ^_~**

~xXx~

Francis looked down in dismay as the shadows of the setting sun on buildings cast him in an even deeper problematic aura. He folded the paper smoothly back into his pocket then ran his gaze past the looming Victorian mansion. It was aged quite a bit, but had a very artistic flair Francis noted as an artist.

He paused right before stepping on the porch, wondering briefly if he would simply be laughed at. Hoping for the best- he didn't have another option anyways- he knocked and waited. As he did so he fixed his jacket and smoothly swiped a strand of hair behind his ear.

When the large door creaked open it wasn't without sending a chill down the Frenchman's spine. Francis wasn't so sure why. As a child he had spent countless summers and holidays in the Kirkland manor, but perhaps now without any of the younger siblings- or any family at all- it was simply a tomb for memories.

"Bonnefoy? What do you want?"

The thick British accent sounded defensive and Francis sheepishly gave a laugh, drawing his hand to mix with the silky blond locks on his head.

"It's quite a long story, mon ami. Perhaps-"

"Mon ami? Just still a friend to you, Francis?"

The voice sounded the slightest bit hurt and was spoken harshly. Before Francis could respond the door was slammed into his face. He heard the click of it locking and his hand gripped the bag slung over his shoulders. How could he ever be invited back in after what had happened their graduating summer from high school anyways? He was never forgiven.

Francis stepped onto the street and wondered where to go next. His thoughts flew to Gilbert and Antonio, who were living in Germany and Spain. That was the problem of being international students, he mused, they all picked and left right after.

The streets in the rural English town seemed to howl as the sun's flames vanished into the shadows. Francis glanced around and began to realize that there was nothing more he could do.

The Frenchman sat on a nearby bench, put his bag down on it, zipped up his jacket better, and began trying to combat the cold and tiredness.

As his fingertips became numb he started drowsing off. By the time the lights twinkled, the Frenchman was furiously shivering in the bitter cold and tossing in his restless sleep.

~XxX~

Arthur swept himself up a tree and rested on his perch. How could that bloody git simply act like nothing had ever happened between them? The way those baby blues begged to be let in, the way his hand tugged at those silky strands of hair. How those few precious French words purred deeply from Francis's throat.

As the cold win blew his clothes and blond hair in every which way he lowered himself on the ground. The trees blocking the wind caused him to feel a shred of comfort. As he continued walking he wondered where Francis would have gone. Probably to seduce a women into him going to their bed for the night.

As the Englishman walked in the shadows he noticed someone nearby. The person was on a bench, moving occasionally in sleep. The perfect victim.

Arthur dug his feet into the ground for a take-off but he then saw a shadow over sweep the sleeping prey. The shadow had a humanoid form in the dark night and a small gleam of red was seen as the prey was lifted. Arthur flinched at the thought of another like him in the same area. But when the other vanished as quickly as they came, he knew no human could have that same speed. It was another creature of the night.


End file.
